As for a semiconductor device which transmits and receives data through an antenna by wireless communication (such a semiconductor device is also referred to as a “non-contact signal processing device”, a “semiconductor integrated circuit chip”, or an “IC chip”), a problem of breakdown of the semiconductor device due to electrostatic discharge from the outside (electrostatic breakdown) is a serious problem which causes reduction in reliability or productivity from a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device through to inspection and use thereof as a product. Measures against the problem have been reported (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 shows an example in which a conductive polymer layer is used for a substrate or an adhesive in the above semiconductor device in order to prevent electrostatic breakdown.